Pyro Vipers
The Pyro Vipers are an ancient Serpentine tribe revived and currently led by Aspheera to aid her in her conquest of Ninjago. Formerly, they lived in the Desert of Doom and were ruled by Mambo the Fifth. After Wu and Garmadon use the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu to stop Aspheera when she tried to overthrow Mambo the Fifth, she was sentenced to be locked in the Ancient Pyramid till her sins were forgotten. Eventually, the tribe died off and their sarcophagi remained inside the pyramid. When the Ninja explored the pyramid and unwittingly released Aspheera, the pyramid's destruction revived and freed the rest of the Pyro Vipers. They gained the power of fire from the lava which released them from their sarcophagi. Their goal is to exact revenge upon the boy who imprisoned Aspheera long ago by banishing him to the Never-Realm. They serve as the villainous faction of the first part of the eleventh season, The Fire Chapter. History The Pyro Vipers were originally a tribe of Serpentine that built pyramids and were ruled by King Mambo the Fifth. They had a truce saying that humans could not enter the valley that would become the Desert of Doom. One day, Wu and Garmadon entered the valley and were captured by Pyro Vipers; however, they were released by a Serpentine sorceress in service of the king who befriended Wu. Aspheera, the serpentine witch, was taught spinjitzu by Wu. Afterwards, Aspheera overthrew Mambo the Fifth, but Wu used the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to stop her and put Mambo back into power who sentenced Aspheera to magical entombment. Eventually, the tribe would die off and the Ancient Pyramid would be the last remnant of their culture. Wasted True Potential Zane saw them marching in his dream. The Belly of the Beast Zane saw Aspheera in the Samurai X Cave 2.0 in another one of his dreams. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them The Ninja and Clutch Powers entered the Ancient Pyramid and accidentally released Aspheera from her tomb. After Clutch Powers refused to take her to Ninjago City, she causes the pyramid to erupt, nearly killing Powers. The Fire Fang then comes out of the pyramid and Aspheera then goes on top of its throne and takes her to Ninjago City. The News Never Sleeps While Antonia and Lil' Nelson were delivering newspapers, they had to dodge Elemental Cobras as they went on a rampage through Ninjago City. Ninja vs Lava As the Ninja were escaping the Ancient Pyramid, they come across three sarcophagi of two Pyro Whippers and a Pyro Destroyer. Lava enters the room which empowers them and releases them from their sarcophagi. The Ninja are forced to fight them, but Jay jumps right into the action by performing spinjitzu despite forgetting they are chained together which causes the Ninja to be part of Jay's spinjitzu. Although they defeated the Pyro Vipers, the Ninja were chained together and had to jump their way out of the tomb. Snaketastrophy As NGTV is reporting live on "Snaketastrophy", Gayle Gossip decides to follow one of the Elemental Cobras which leads to Aspheera who recently discovered one of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. As Gayle is reporting their discoveries, she is caught by Aspheera and taken hostage. Powerless Aspheera and a few Elemental Cobras go to the Ninjago Museum of History to obtain the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Ancient History The Pyro Vipers attacks Ninjago City and the Ninja. Trivia *The Greek root "Pyro" means "Fire. *They are the third Serpentine group to be a villainous faction, the first being the Serpentine themselves in Rise of the Snakes and Legacy of the Green Ninja and the Vermillion in The Hands of Time. *The only way for them to be brought back to life is to be touched by lava or fire. *The Pyro Vipers and the Vermillion are the only Serpentine tribes that weren't involved in the Serpentine War. *It is unknown what their original name was before Aspheera empowered them. According to Aspheera's (then called "Venom Le Drip") concept art by Tommy Andreasen, she is "possibly Hypnobrai", though her actual finished design is more ambiguous. **In their original form, they appear to vaguely resemble Hypnobrai, but mostly in their eyes and somewhat blue colorization. **Char is speculated to be a Constrictai due to his black colouring. *Besides Aspheera (who is revealed at the end of "Vengeance is Mine!" to be imprisoned in Garmadon's former cell) it is unknown what happened to the rest of the Pyro Vipers after her defeat. They were most likely imprisoned in Kryptarium Prison. Notable Members KingMambo.PNG|Mambo the Fifth Aspheera SoTFS.jpeg|Aspheera Char episode 108.png|Char PyroVipersS11.png|Pyro Destroyers Pyro Slayer.jpg|Pyro Slayers Pyro whipper.png|Pyro Whippers Gallery Pyro Vipers.png Char vs cole.png Char's Tail.png 70674 Fire Fang 2.png Pyro whipper.png Summer 2019 Pyro Destroyer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Pyro Slayer Minifigure 2.png Fire powers and the Pyro Slayer.png Pyro snakes-0.png Pyro snakes army.png Fire Fangs.png Head.png Aspheera-0.png Aspheera .png asapheera.png Fire Fang.png More pyro snakes.png Scrolls.png|Pyro Viper flags vs zane.png Tablet.png Fire Fang vs nelson.png Pyro destroyer.png F3938A18-B98A-4532-954C-0CEB80052873.jpeg 20190703 112822 rmscr.jpg Aspheera vs Nya.jpg 20190704_162415_rmscr.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.47.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 8.48.38 PM.png Pyro Snake army.png Thrownroom with Aspheera.png King Mambo the Fifth.png Thrownroom.png Pyramid Valley.png Pyro Vipers original form.png de:Pyro-Schlangen Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 characters Category:2019 Category:Villains Category:Pyro Vipers Category:Serpentine Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Revived Characters